This invention relates generally to electronic component circuit board mounting and is particularly directed to the automatic connection, detection and testing of an electronic component installed on a circuit board.
Electronic circuits are typically comprised of many components linked by means of linear conductors arranged on a board-like structure. The flat, board-like element upon which the circuit is fabricated is typically referred to as "the substrate", or circuit board, and is used primarily for mechanical support and insulating purposes, such as with ceramic, plastic, and glass substrates, but semiconductor and ferrite substrates may also provide useful electrical functions. The conductive elements coupling circuit components are typically in the form of elongated metal foils which may be positioned on one or on both sides of the circuit board. Circuit components are frequently positioned on a first side of the circuit board, with their associated electrical leads extending through predrilled apertures in the board so as to contact conductive foils on a second side of the board in completing the circuit.
Initially, the procedure of inserting the various components on the circuit board was performed manually. Because of the small size of the components in general and the slots in the circuit board in particular, this procedure was tedious, time consuming, and inefficient. In addition, good electrical contact was frequently not established between component leads and circuit board conductors due to bent electrical leads or misalignment of the leads with respect to the conductors on the other side of the circuit board. Frequently, electrical circuit integrity problems were not detected until the circuit board left the assembly line requiring the entire circuit board assembly to be either discarded or repaired prior to installation in the end product. Such problems brought about automated procedures for circuit board mounting, which procedures, while somewhat more efficient, still suffered from many of the same problems.
The present invention is intended to overcome the limitations of the prior art and to avoid the aforementioned problems by providing an arrangement for automatically detecting, connecting and testing an electronic component inserted on a circuit board. A crimping block is positioned immediately adjacent component mounting slots in a circuit board for receiving, deflecting and crimping component leads inserted through the aforementioned slots. The present invention is particularly adapted for use in the automatic assembly and testing of circuit boards and associated circuitry.